Two Different (same) World
by darkestlake
Summary: Jongin adalah jiwa tanpa emosi, sementara Kyungsoo adalah jiwa yang selalu menyembunyikan emosinya. Keduanya memiliki rahasia, dan tanpa memiliki perasaan apapun keduanya dipaksa terhubung oleh benang merah bernama pernikahan. a kaisoo fanfic! genderswicth! Sorry for all. Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

.

.

Tahun 20xx, dikarenakan jumlah populasi manusia yang membludak, bumi tidak lagi mampu menampung jumlahnya. Akibat banyaknya manusia dan semakin padatnya bumi, kerusuhan terjadi dimana-mana, jual beli berlapis-lapis, penipuan merajalela, pembunuhan tidak terkendali. Semua tindak kejahatan membabi buta tanpa busa dikontrol.

Untuk itu, pihak pemerintah dan seluruh presiden di dunia saling berhimpun dan bertukar pendapat untuk mendapatkan solusi dari krisis mengerikan yang terjadi. Seyelah permusyawarahan serta perdebatan panjang-dengan segala pertimbangan, para pemimpin di dunia sepakat untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang dengan metabolisme tinggi untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan dan penelitian. Jauh sebelum kekacauan terjadi, manusia memang sudah meneliti planet mana yang memiliki karakteristik yang mirip dengan bumi-bumi memang sudah terlalu tua, semakin bobrok karena ulah-ulah oknum tidak bertanggung jawab yang menghuninya.

Begitu planet tersebut diketahui, seluruh ilmuan langsung terjun untuk mengambil sampel makhluk hidup bahkan benda mati untuk diteliti. Ketebalan atmosfer dan kondisi iklim juga diperhitungkan. Setelah cukup, segera diciptakan sebuah serun untuk dapat menyesuaikan kondisi dan situasi di planet tersebut. Keberhasilan ini-meski menggembirakan, namun juga telah menelan korban jiwa karena reaksi tubuh tidak semuanya dapat menerima pengaruh serum. Orang-orang yang yang terpilih-baik secara sukarela maupun tidak-diberi suntikan serum tersebut dan diisolasi dalam ruangan tertutup selama satu minggu untuk penyempurnaan-meski tidal semuanya berhasil. Paling banyak korban meninggal, beberapa orang cacat fisik dan sisanya mengalami cacat mental. Separuh jumlah manusia di bumi habis untuk hal ini, tersisa dua per tiga bagian dengan segala resiko telah dikirim ke planet baru untuk menjalani kehidupan disana, sementara bumi dengan hanya tersisa separuh populasi mulai membenahi diri.

Manusia dengan suntikan serum tersebut rupanya banyak memiliki kemmapuan tambahan. Intelijensi meningkat, ketahanan tubuh lebih tinggi, bebetapa orang bahkam memiliki kemampuan alami supranatural seperti telekinesis, fotografis, teleportasi, dan lainnya.

Kim Taehee adalah salah satu keturunan dari dua per tiga manusia yang berhasil bertahan dan bermutasi di planet tersebut. Ia sendiri adalah mutan yang mendapatkan kelebihan sebagai healer atau orang yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit dengan tenaga dalam. Hal itu pun baru diketahui Taehee saat ia melakukan analisis kesehatan mentalnya ketika ia memutuskan melakukan fertilisasi tabung untuk memperoleh keturunan-cara yang lebih disukai ras barunya untuk mendapatkan anak.

Bayi pertama Taehee lahir dengan sehat. Wanita itu sungguh bahagia saat itu-bayi laki-laki itu diberi nama Jongin.

Namun, selang dua jam kemudian, Taehee melahirkan satu bayi lagi. Ajaib. Padahal Taehee hanya meletakkan satu saja hasil fertilisasi bayinya. Bayinya pun tidak identik kembar. Untuk anak yang terakhir, Taehee menamainya Sehun. Itu sangat membahagiaka bagi Taehee, namun, entah kenapa, Taehee merasa ada yang mengganjal.

Taehee tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Analisis dokter mengatakan bahwa ketika dalam kandungan, entah karena kesalahan mekanisme pentabungan atau hal lain-ada gen yang anti terhadap gen milik Taehee dalam zigot yang ditanam, itu membuat zigot terbelah dua. Beruntung karena Taehee adalah mutan dengan sistem tubuh tingkat tinggi, dua zigot itu sama-sama mampu untuk tumbuh dalam rahimnya. Metabolisme Taehee selalu menetralisir anti-gen tersebut terus-menerus. Setidaknya itu menjelaskan mengapa nafsu makan Taehee begitu besar selama masa kehamilannya. Namun, berat badannya terus mengalami penurunan.

Sesuatu yang tidak baik itu ada pada salah satu anaknya.

.

.

_Seoul, 19 years later..._

Do Kyungsoo adalah putri tunggal pemilik korporasi game terbesar di Korea. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah terlihat modis seperti gadis-gadis seusianya. Kyungsoo hanya dituntut untuk belajar oleh orang tuanya, dan gadis itu tidak keberatan karena ia memang berniat masuk ke sekolah psiko terbaik di dunia-PBB telah mendirikan sebuah sekolah ilmu kejiwaan si Jepang sejak beberapa dekade yang lalu dan semakin lama sekolah tersebut semakin terkenal karena mahasiswa keluarannya bahkan langsing bisa menjadi psikiater yang berhasil menyembuhkan banyak penyakit mental-bahkan bisa masuk dalam dunia pengidap schyzofrenia dam mentafsir mimpi dari kondisi psikis seseorang.

Kekuatan mental yang tinggi juga dimiliki Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Gadis itu sangat pintar menyembunyikan emosi dan kesedihannya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menangis-kecuali saat ia dilahirkan di dunia. Hal itu bukan berarti bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang dingin, perempuam berusia 19 tahun itu sangat ramah, ceria, dan patuh pada orangtuanya.

Bahkan saat tahu bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena ia tidak peduli terhadap cinta. Karena cinta sudah menghancurkan hatinya.

.

.

Sehun meremat kertas di tangannya dan menatap ibunya-Taehee.

"Apa maksud ibu melakukan semua ini?" Sehun bertanya geram. Ia melempar kertas yang sudah rusak itu ke perapian di dekat posisi dimana ia berdiri.

Taehee menunjukkan wajah yang dingin, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sehun.."

"Aku tahu, Bu! Jongin saudaraku!"

Taehee harusnya tahu bahwa bungsu kembarnya memang keras kepala. Mungkin itu juga karena turunan dari dirinya.

"Anti-gen Jongin sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ibu kendalikan-"

"Tapi, mengirimnya ke bumi hanya akan membuatnya tidak aman. Ibu yang paling tahu persis kondisi hubungan ras kita dan planet kita dengan ras dari bumi." Sehun bersikeras. Ia tidak suka jika kakak kembarnya yang ia anggap tidak tahu apa-apa itu dilepas begitu saja. Ia tidak suka.

"Ini sudah takdir Jongin, Sehun." Tukas Taehee.

Sehun menggeleng, " Ibu yang merancang semua takdirnya, dari ia lahir sampai sekarang."

Taehee tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan putranya.

"Dengarkan ibu, Sehun-ah.." Taehee berucap pelan. "Katakan saja kalau Jongin adalah sebuah cangkang telur yang kosong dan polos, ibu akan memberinya kuas supaya supaya ia bisa melukis dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia harus mencari dimana cat untuk warna itu berada. Ia harus bisa mengisi kekosongannya itu sendiri dengan warna buatan...meski hakekatnya ia tetap kosong.."

Sehun berdecih. "Maksud ibu.. dia hanya akan seperti boneka?"

Taehee lagi-lagi tersenyum sedih.

"Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa menolongnya-"

"-mungkin hanya kehendak dan keajaiban dari Tuhan saja yang bisa membuatnya bebas dari 'kekosongan' itu.."

.

.

**Two Different (same) World **by **darkestlake**

**Genre; sci-fi, fantasy, action, romance**

**Rating; T keatas(?)**

**Warning; AU! OOC! Genderswitch! Brothership!kaihun**

**.**

**.**

;my first story yak.. gak juga sih. Jika kalian pernah melihat ada story yang kaihunnya kembar atau pernah liat penname Thousand Spring, maka kalian sudah mengenal saya. Ada banyak alasan kenapa saya pindah ke akun yg baru. Untuk story saya di akun lama yang masih ongoing, jika tidak keberatan silahkan pantau saja akun yg ini kalau mau membaca crita selanjutnya..;

;saya juga pengen merapikan story secret delta supaya lebih rapi. Karena setelah saya baca lagi ternyata cerita itu berantakan bangettt ;-; ;

;salam kenal lagi buat semuanya ya.. :D ;

Sincerely, orang yg baru comeback,

**darkestlake** a.k.a Thousand Spring

PS: first time bikin GS, ntah knp jadi gugup /lap keringat/


	2. Chapter 2: Dua Orang yang Berbeda

"Lebih baik kita putus saja."

Kyungsoo menatap pria yang berdiri di depannya dengan mata tak berkedip. Gadis dengan rambut hitam berkepang itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan gugup.

"Kupikir dengan berpacaran denganmu aku bisa bercinta dengan seorang perawan. Tapi, berciuman saja kau tidak bisa. Benar-benar payah. Tidak berguna."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Hatinya hancur seketika, matanya perlahan menghangat dan berkaca-kaca. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya ternyata tidak setulus yang ia Kyungsoo sudah bisa menyadari dari awal—harusnya ia juga mendengarkan apa kata Luhan, temannya sejak kecil—bahwa laki-laki sepopuler Chanyeol tidak akan semudah itu menyatakan cinta padanya.

Pada Kyungsoo yang hanya seorang gadis culun, kutu buku, dengan kaca mata tebal.

Kyungsoo melakukan apa-apa, tapi, segera pergi tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit. Kyungsoo tidak mau menangis di depan orang yang sudah begitu brengsek mempermainkan hatinya. Ia hanya ingin menahan semua rasa sakitnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo berhasil untuk tidak menangis. Gadis itu segera mencegat sebah taksi untuk berhenti dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Cinta itu brengsek.

Kyungsoo sudah menanamkan prinsip itu dalam-dalam dalam hatinya mulai sekarang.

.

.

**Two Different (same) World © darkestlake**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kris etc

Rate: T+

Warning: Genderswitch! Charadeath! OOC! AU! Brothership!kaihun

.

.

"Kyungsoo, Ayah sudah memanggilmu untuk makan malam." Kris mengetuk pintu kamar adik perempuannya beberapa kali. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit pemuda itu berdiri disana—tapi Ayahnya sudah berkata ia tidak boleh turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam jika ia belum membawa adiknya.

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi—ia baru saja pulang kantor setelah empat puluh delapan jam lembur dan ia belum makan dari siang. Perutnya sudah benar-benar lapar. Ia bersungut, harusnya tadi ia mengikuti ajakan Minseok untuk makan-makan di luar—jika saja Ayahnya memintanya untuk pulang karena ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan—katanya.

Di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo bangkit dengan kondisi terengah dalam kegelapan. Gadis itu mengatur nafasnya sejenak agak suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Turunlah dulu, Kris.. katakan pada Ayah aku akan turun lima menit lagi."

Kris mengangguk dari luar, "Baiklah. Tapi, jika dalam waktu lima menit kau tidak juga sampai—"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan ucapan Kris selanjutnya. Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Kini terlihat kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu sangat kacau. Bantal sudah terlempar kemana-mana, kaca jendela sudah penuh dengan tulisan mengumpat—begitu pula dinding yang putih pada awalnya itu. Lampu belajar Kyungsoo sudah pecah dan Kyungsoo berjalan diatas pecahan kacanya tanpa peduli sama sekali. Telapak kakinya meninggalkan jejak darah saat ia berjalan. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya dikepang rapi itu sudah berantakan—kusut.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan meraih selembar foto dari pigura yang pecah—menatapnya dengan mata dingin yang bisa membekukan siapa saja.

"Iblis.." bisiknya, "Manusia sepertimu seperti iblis."

Ia meremat foto itu lalu merobeknya menjadi serpihan kecil. Menginjaknya dengan telapak kakinya yang berdarah lalu beranjak menuju meja riasnya. Gadis itu mengambil pelembut untuk rambut dan menyisir rambutnya dengan cepat. Ia menguncirnya asal-asalan sebelum mengurusi luka di telapak kakinya. Kyungsoo mengoleskan alkohol tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi wajah sama sekali ketika cairan tersebut menyentuh kulitnya yang robek. Setelah melapisi dengan perban seperlunya, Kyungsoo memakai alas kaki dan segera berjalan ke lantai bawah.

Ia kembali sengaja menginjak robekan foto di lantai kamarnya.

Fotonya dengan Chanyeol sekitar dua bulan lalu di sebuah taman bermain. Kyungsoo sudah lupa seperti apa ekspresi wajah mereka saat itu.

Yang penting ia harus berekspresi seperti apa di depan orangtuanya sekarang.

Begitulah sosok asli dari Do Kyungsoo. Semua dandanan polos yang ia tunjukkan sejujurnya hanya topeng.

Kyungsoo memang memiliki bipolar disorder, tapi dalam level yang sudah sangat parah. Dan ini hanya terjadi dalam hal kemarahan dan kesedihan. Bersyukur saja karena ia memiliki pengendalian mental yang sangat kuat—namun, emosi yang ditahan itu juga harus dilepaskan di sebuah kesempatan jika Kyungsoo tidak ingin dirinya menjadi gila. Apabila Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan yang mengguncang jiwanya, emosinya tidak terkendali.

Gadis itu begitu gelap—hatinya sangat suram. Karena itulah ia sangat ingin belajar psikologi agar ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan lebih baik dan menyembunyikannya serapi mungkin.

Serapi mungkin…

.

.

"Ayah ingin bicara sesuatu, Kyungsoo."

Tuan Do membuat suasana setelah makan malam ini menjadi tegang. Kyungsoo yang baru selelsai minum menatap Ayahnya penasaran.

"Apa, Ayah?"

Kyungsoo tahu yang ingin dibicarakan Ayahnya adalah masalah yang serius—dilihat dari raut wajah sang Ayah.

"Berapa usiamu, Kyungsoo?"

"Apa ini?" Kyungsoo menatap Ayahnya makin penasaran, "Kenapa Ayah bertanya umurku?"

Tuan Do menatap putrinya dengan senyum yang samar.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah sepakat akan hal ini. Kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang dan menikahkan kalian dalam waktu dekat."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya—begitu pula dengan Kris yang terkejut. Kyungsoo berusaha keras menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, hingga ia harus mencubit punggung tangannya sendiri di bawah meja makan. Setelah berusaha mengendalikan diri, Kyungsoo bertanya pada Ayahnya.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanyanya.

"Kau akan tahu jika bertemu dengannya nanti."

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi balkon kamarnya sambil meminum secangkir jeruk panas. Matanya kosong, tapi langsung berubah saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Kyungsoo dapat melihat siluet tubuh ibunya di belakang.

"Belum tidur, Kyungsoo?"

"Sejujurnya aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa, Bu." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menghela nafas.

Ibu Kyungsoo adalah seorang wanita asli berkebangsaan Inggris—namanya Margaret. Setidaknya itu menjelaskan kenapa Kris bisa memiliki warna rambut pirang alami dan wajah yang sedikit seperti orang barat. Itu adalah turunan langsung dari Margaret. Dari Margaret yang menurun kepada Kyungsoo hanya mata kelabu yang nyaris biru.

Mata yang cantik—yang biasanya ditutup Kyungsoo dengan kontak lens dan kacamata tebalnya.

"Masalah perjodohan yang dibicarakan ayahmu tadi kah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ini…terlalu mendadak."

Margaret mendekati putrinya, wanita British itu membelai rambut putrinya dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berdiri dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Bu."

Margaret tertawa, "Kenapa kau berkata seakan-akan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, hm?"

Kyungsoo diam, Margaret akhirnya melanjutkan, "Ibu tidak tahu kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi, Ibu tahu kau selalu bisa memilih yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri. Selama ini kau selalu bisa membuat Ibu tenang…" ujarnya. "Ibu akan tetap menyayangimu seperti putri kecil Ibu selamanya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada ibunya.

Menyingkirkan firasat yang berkata padanya bahwa ia memang tidak akan bertemu Margaret lagi.

.

.

Sehun menyisirkan rambut saudaranya dengan wajah menyebalkan. Hal itu mengundang saudaranya untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Hun?"

Dilontarkan dengan begitu datar, Sehun yang mendengarnya mendengus. Ia melempar sisir yang ia gunakan dan beranjak untuk duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Kau yakin dengan keinginan Ibu?"

Jongin menatap Sehun datar, lalu mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas—mencoba membuat senyum.

"Senyummu kaku sekali."

Jongin menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku." Ujarnya dingin dan ringan.

"Kau tahu?" Sehun bicara lagi, "Sejujurnya aku heran kenapa kau begitu banyak digilai oleh para gadis."

"Kau iri." Itu adalah cara Jongin untuk meledek Sehun. Meski sangat datar dan bernada serius, tapi Sehun mengerti. Bagaimanapun, ia tumbuh dan hidup bersama dangan Jongin sebagai saudara kembar selama sembilan belas tahun. Ikatan terjalin kuat dalam hubungan mereka—hingga berfungsi seperti telepati.

"Aku juga punya banyak fans, kok!" ujar Sehun, "Aku tidak pernah merasa kalah darimu."

"Kau benar," timpal Jongin, "Kau lebih sempurna dari aku, Hun. Kau lebih lengkap daripada aku."

Mendengarnya Sehun jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia langsung memeluk Jongin, "Kau punya perasaan yang terbaik di dunia."

"Itu satu kebohongan. Aku tahu."

"Hei! Dengarkan aku, Jongin. Tidak memiliki emosi bukan berarti tidak memiliki perasaan." Sehun berusaha menjaga perasaan saudaranya, "Mungkin itu yang membuat kau punya banyak fans—kau memberikan perhatian dan simpati dengan dingin." Sehun sempat mencibir sebelum melanjutkan, "Mereka bilang itu keren."

Jongin tertawa hambar, "Terima kasih, Sehun."

"Berbahagialah dengan istrimu kelak." Ujar bungsu kembar dengan wajah tulus.

Sehun melirik ke arlojinya, "Misi selanjutnya sudah dimulai, Jongin. Kau harus menyelesaikan tugas ini sebelum pergi ke Bumi besok pagi."

"Aku mengerti." Jongin menyisir lagi rambutnya—yang tadi tidak dilanjutkan Sehun. "Harus kuapakan target kali ini?"

"Sejujurnya jika kau meluncur ke bawah, rambutmu akan kusut lagi, sih." Sehun bicara sambil mengecek pesan dari arlojinya. Ketika ia membukanya, sebuah digital grafis muncul dan menunjukkan pesan-pesan tersebut.

"Perintah pimpinan; bunuh orang itu."

Jongin memasang kacamata hitam—yang sejujurnya dilengkapi dengan night vision. Pemuda itu menempatkan satu senjata api dan amunisinya dibalik pakaian formal yang ia pakai, "Waktu yang diberikan?" tanyanya.

"15 menit."

Jongin mengangguk, "Sedikit lebih cepat dari kemarin."

Sehun mengecek kompas digitalnya sekali lagi, "Target tepat berada 2856 meter dibawah kita."

Jongin membuka pintu dari pesawat yang ia dan Sehun naiki. Tanpa mengenakan pengaman apapun, Jongin melompat dari pintu itu—terjun bebas kearah bawah.

Sehun selanjutnya hanya mengecek lewat monitor dan menunggu Jongin. Ketika seudah lewat sepuluh menit, Sehun yang bosan menyalakan televisi dan sebuah berita membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"_Pemilik korporasi keuangan terbesar di kota Qez, Alexander Swichtwite ditemukan tewas di apartemen mewah yang ia tinggali secara diam-diam dengan luka yang terbuka lebar di dadanya. Para polisi kini sedang mencari pembunuh yang diduga adalah Black Voice, karena menurut seorang penjaga apartemen, Swichtwite masih berjalan-jalan di depan apartemennya sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu dan—"_

Sehun mematikan tv dan segera menghubungi Jongin. Ketika ia tersembung dengan saudaranya, Sehun langsung berkata, "Mana kembang api yang kau janjikan."

"Satu detik lagi, Sehun." Sahut Jongin tenang dan—

DHUAARRRR!

—Sehun melihat sebuah ledakan besar di sekitar 20 kilometer dari tempat Jongin terjun sebelumnya. Ledakan itu sangat besar hingga asapnya menyebar seperti jamur raksasa.

"Itu gedung milik Swichtwite." Ujar Jongin, "Aku akan langsung menuju rumah, Ibu ternyata sudah meminta kita pulang."

Sehun mendengus sebal, "Astaga."

"Kita bertemu lagi dirumah, Sehun. Langsung cek rekening kita dan katakan berapa jumlah yang kita dapatkan padaku nanti."

—pip

Sambungan diputuskan oleh Jongin. Sehun langsung mengecek ke rekening miliknya dan milik Jongin masing-masing. Wajahnya sumringah.

"Lumayan lah untuk bayaran membunuh koruptor berpengaruh." Gumamnya. "Kau memang keren, Black Voice, saudaraku."

.

.

Taehee memandangi Jongin yang baru saja tiba di rumah.

"Kau habis membunuh lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Alexander Swichtwite."

Taehee tidak bisa memarahi putranya jika orang yang dibunuh Jongin adalah bukan orang baik-baik. Taehee tentu tahu bahwa orang yang baru saja dibunuh putranya itu adalah seorang koruptor bank yang sangat terkenal di kalangan para Dewan Negara. Tapi, bukan masalah hal itu bagi Taehee. Ia adalah anggota Dewan Negara, apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarganya jika orang-orang tahu kedua putranya adalah pembunuh bayaran?

Meskipun Jongin dan Sehun hanya mau membunuh para penjahat saja.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Dia masih dalam perjalanan kemari." Ujar Jongin, tanpa ragu melepas atasannya dan Taehee langsung melemparkan handuk.

"Cepat mandi dan segera makan malam. Ini sudah jam sebelas."

Jongin tersenyum—senyum yang datar, "Baiklah."

.

.

"Kau akan bertemu calon istrimu besok."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun yang tengah mengunyah makanan pun juga ikut mengarahkan atensi pada ibunya.

"Baiklah." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Jongin—dan Taehee tahu, jawaban itu berarti bahwa Jongin tidak ingin diganggu lagi oleh pembicaraan mengenai perjodohan atau pernikahan yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"Kenapa Jongin harus menikah?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat sebal. "Jika ingin mendapatkan keturunan, bukankah suku di planet kita sudah memakai cara yang canggih. Pria yang menginginkan anak tidak perlu memiliki istri, perempuan yang menginginkan anak bahkan sekarang tidak perlu mengandung. Jadi untuk apa menikah? Dengan orang Bumi pula."

"Menikah bukan hanya karena ingin mendapatkan keturunan, Sehun." Taehee menjawab setenang mungkin. Sehun adalah anak yang sangat kritis. Meskipun di planet mereka tidak mengenal sesuatu yang tidak dapat diukur atau sesuatu yang tidak logis, tapi, Taehee berpikir, seharusnya putra-putranya bisa tumbuh dengan perasaan manusia pada umumnya—manusia dengan pikiran dan perasaan alami.

Sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki oleh manusia dari Bumi.

"Lalu apa?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Manusia bumi itu sangat kompleks. Isi pikiran dan perasaan mereka tidak sesederhana kita. Ibu juga tidak mengerti mengapa kita berbeda, padahal kita satu keturunan." Taehee menjawab dengan senyum, "Ibu berpikir, emosi yang mereka miliki sangat luar biasa. Raut wajah mereka ketika berekspresi penuh dengan curahan hati—

—sehingga ketika mereka berbohong, itu bisa diketahui dengan mudah."

Jongin terkesiap. Kenapa ibunya mengungkit masalah emosi sekarang? Bahkan menyebutkan seperti apa itu emosi dari manusia Bumi.

Emosi dari manusia Bumi.

Apa benar seperti yang ibunya sebutkan?

"Bagaimana, Jongin? Kau tertarik akan hal itu?"

Taehee memang sengaja memancingnya.

Tapi, jika Jongin menikah dengan manusia bumi, mungkin saja Jongin bisa mempelajari emosi mereka. Bahkan, mungkin bisa belajar untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan emosi?

"Iya."

Jawaban singkat itu berhasil membuat Sehun menjatuhkan rahangnya. Bungsu kembar menatap kakaknya dengan mata dan mulut yang melebar.

Astaga.

.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam—nyaris biru saking hitamnya—dengan anak rambut yang hampir menutup separuh wajahnya. Tapi, Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat matanya. Mata yang tajam dan sangat kelam. Orang itu memiliki struktur wajah maskulindan cukup tinggi—meski tidak setinggi Kris. Pemuda ini juga memiliki sedikit unsur latin dalam wajahnya dengan kulit sewarna perunggu.

"Kim Jongin." Ujarnya datar sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah—sedikit terkejut mendapati dirinya gugup saat ini. Mata Jongin yang kelam itu—itu selalu menarik dirinya untuk memalingkan muka. Mata itu terlalu dalam.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menjabat tangan Jongin dengan ujung-ujung jarinya yang mendingin.

"Do Kyungsoo." Balasnya. Berusaha kalem.

Jongin tersenyum tipis—dingin.

Kyungsoo gadis yang lucu—itu menurut Jongin. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam yang dikepang rapi, memakai kacamata dan pakaian longgar yang tidak terlalu mencolok—padahal Kyungsoo adalah putri bungsu dari keluarga kaya yang sangat terkenal.

Jongin seperti menemukan barang baru yang langka.

"Kalian sudah berkenalan, sekarang silahkan kalian berbincang-bincang berdua." Margaret tersenyum, mengajak Taehee dan Sehun—yang juga memaksa ikut pada Taehee—untuk berjalan-jalan di rumah mereka yang cukup besar.

"Kalian harus melihatnya, kami memiliki beberapa rusa-rusa langka—"

Sayup-sayup suara Margaret semakin menjauh. Benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua saja di ruang tamu rumah.

Kyungsoo maupun Jongin sama-sama terdiam. Kyungsoo terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan, sementara Jongin memang bukan tipe orang yang peka—terutama terhadap perempuan.

"Kyungsoo-ssi—"

"Err, panggil aku Kyungsoo saja." Kyungsoo cepat memotong ucapan Jongin. Terburu-buru. tapi, hal itu akhirnya malah membuat Jongin mengurungkan niat untuk mengajaknya bicara.

Bibir pemuda itu mengatup kembali. Benar-benar dingin—batin Kyungsoo agak sebal.

Jongin benar-benar tipe yang sangat dingin, dan pemuda itu dikelilingi dinding tebal yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menembus matanya. Kyungsoo sudah sering membaca ekspresi orang, dan Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui karakter orang tersebut hanya dengan tatapan mata. Tapi, kali ini ia tidak bisa membaca apapun.

Sama sekali tidak ada emosi.

Kyungsoo penasaran—sangat penasaran.

Akhirnya bola mata kelam Jongin kembali menatapnya, pemuda itu tersenyum datar.

"Oh, oke.. Kyungsoo?"

Benar-benar tidak diduga. Sesaat sebelumnya, Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin akan tetap diam.

"Ya-yah.. semoga bisa mengenal dengan lebih baik, Jongin-ssi."

"-ssi?" Jongin mengulangi nada bicara Kyungsoo, "Jika aku memanggilmu tanpa –ssi, seharusnya kau juga hanya memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel itu."

Alasan yang disebutkan begitu datar, logis, dan seolah tidak bisa dibantah. Memang begitu cara bicara Jongin.

Tapi berbeda bagi Kyungsoo yang baru mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti dan memanggil nama Jongin sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, Jongin."

Ini bukan perasaan suka ataupun cinta pada pandangan pertama—Kyungsoo tahu persis hal itu. Ia hanya tertarik pada Jongin, sangat tertarik. Mengapa ada orang yang bisa sebegitunya tidak berekspresi?

Kyungsoo tidak peduli, ia akan mengatakan setuju sekali lagi pada ibunya tentang perjodohan ini.

Tidak mengetahui bahwa sejujurnya Jongin sudah mengetahui semua yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengan gadis itu."

Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas, "Ya. Kami sama-sama akan menerima perjodohan ini."

Sehun hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya sekali lagi atas jawaban Jongin, "Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Aku yakin telingamu masih berfungsi dengan baik, Sehun."

Sehun mendengus. Menghempaskan lagi punggungnya ke jok mobil yang mereka tumpangi menuju rumah mereka sementara di bumi. Sehun melirik sosok ibunya yang berada di jok kemudi. Mereka masih berada di bumi sampai nanti tiba hari pernikahan Jongin.

"Apa alasannya?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Dia menarik." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Cuma itu?" Sehun seolah tidak percaya, "Kau terlihat menyukainya."

"Aku memang menyukainya karena dia tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan."

Sehun mengerti bahwa yang disebut Jongin 'menyukai' adalah seperti kau menyukai sebuah rasa dari berbagai jenis permen keluaran baru.

"Dia tertarik dengan emosiku."

"Emosi?"

"Ya. Lucu, padahal aku bahkan tidak memiliki emosi."

Sehun mendengus sekali lagi, "Gadis sinting."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Sehun. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi saudara iparmu." Tegur Jongin datar. Sehun hanya mengangguk tak acuh lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan kita kalau kau menikah nanti? Apa kita tetap bisa melakukannya?"

Entah Sehun bergumam atau bertanya karena setelahnya yang Jongin lihat adalah Sehun dengan mata yang sudah terpejam dan mata yang teratur—sudah tertidur.

Jongin pun cuma diam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun, karena menjadi pembunuh bayaran sudah menjadi sesuatu yang ia nikmati sejak tiga tahun terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued**

**.**

**.**

;; ini chap dua, saya ngerjakannya kilat begitu lihat laptop kemarin dan satu hari hap selesai. Hari ini saya Cuma edit dan re-read doang.;;

;;di prolog kemarin banyak banget typo, ya ampun sampek malu saya. Hahah. Maklum, kemarin itu ketik lewat hp dan saya emang belum lihai pakai touchscreen /orang kampung/plokplok/;;

;;review ya. Saya bener-bener berterima kasih kalau kalian mau komentarin ni ff. Dan maaf karena review kemarin belum kebales karena baru pegang leppi dua hari ini. Big thanks bgt buat **guest, ArraHyeri2, Kyle, sekaiass, Kim Leera, meosshi, mwinssi, KittenSun, dan faul** : )))) ;;

January 3, 2015

**darkestlake**


	3. Yang Dicuri (I)

"Fuh.."

Sehun menghela nafas ketika melihat keadaan planet mereka dari layar laptopnya—beberapa menit lalu pemuda itu membuat satelit mini yang bisa dipasang di rumah untuk menyambungkan saluran komunikasi dari Bumi ke planet mereka. Juga ke saluran komunikasi rahasia yang dibuat Sehun sendiri.

"Ibu, manekin buatanku sepertinya membuat beberapa masalah yang akan membuatmu kerepotan ketika kita kembali nanti."

Taehee tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu. Begitu mendengar kalimat dari putranya, ia meninggalkan masakannya dan beranjak mendekat, "Benarkah, kupikir Suzette adalah robot manekin buatanmu yang paling sempurna."

"Saking sempurnanya dia malah melunjak." Sehun membuka tab lain dan mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat disana, "Aku akan coba perbaiki programnya."

Taehee mengendikkan bahu dan kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Sehun, bagaimana dengan arlojiku?"

Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya, entah darimana si sulung kembar sudah mencomot roti di mulutnya. Sehun mengerang dan menghempaskan badannya ke sofa.

"Ah, aku capek!"

"Kalau aku minta bantuanmu pasti kau capek." Jongin cuma berkomentar singkat. "Padahal jika kau meminta sebuah pertunjukan—"

"Oke! Aku mengerti!" Sehun berteriak sebal. "Kemarikan benda itu." Ujarnya ketus.

Jongin menyerahkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi—ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun berubah pikiran.

"Padahal aku belum menyetting ulang ruang digital untuk kepulangan kita. Kenapa kita harus membawa Kyungsoo ke planet kita juga?" gerutunya, "Program dan scannernya harus dibuat ulang supaya kita semua bisa berpindah tempat."

"Bukannya kata Ibu, kau yang tidak setuju jika aku ditinggalkan disini?"

Ucapan Jongin selalu singkat—dan itu selalu membuat Sehun skakmat. Dengan wajah menahan malu, si bungsu mengutak-atik arloji Jongin.

"Hardware-nya rusak karena radiasi ledakan kemarin. Aku akan menggantinya nanti, mungkin perlu waktu beberapa jam untuk memperbaikinya."

Jongin hanya berucap 'oh..' dan segera beranjak pergi.

Setelahnya Taehee datang dan meletakkan sepiring biskuit serta segelas susu hangat di meja Sehun.

"Ibu mengerti pekerjaanmu banyak, Ibu juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu. Tapi, jangan sampai memaksakan dirimu." Taehee mengelus rambut cokelat milik Sehun dan tersenyum, "Sekarang santailah dulu. Ibu sudah membuatkan ini untukmu."

Sehun menatap Ibunya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kembali punggungnya ke sofa dan memakan biskuit dengan senang.

"Ah, aku merasa seperti jadi anak kecil." Ucapnya lirih—malu.

**.**

**.**

**Two Different (same) World © darkestlake**

Rate: T+

Warning: Genderswitch! Charadeath! OOC! AU! Brothership!kaihun

**.**

**.**

"Jongin."

Jongin yang sedang minum menoleh kearah Taehee. Seketika itu juga, Taehee menampar keras-keras pipi anaknya.

"Ukh." Jongin meraba pipinya yang memerah dengan cepat, "Ibu ada ap—"

"Sekarang coba minum obat ini."

Jongin menatap Taehee dengan bingung, namun tetap menuruti perkataannya. Dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kapsul di tangan Taehee dan menelannya tanpa air.

"Ugh!"

Jongin merasakan pusing luar biasa. Pemuda itu meremas kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian ambruk ke lantai.

Taehee menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya lalu memanggil Sehun. Anak itu segera pergi menghampiri Ibunya dan kaget begitu melihat saudara kembarnya tergeletak di lantai dengan bekas tamparan merah di pipi.

"Ibu, kau apakan Jongin?" tanyanya sambil berusaha memapah tubuh Jongin—Taehee juga membantunya. Keduanya mendudukkan Jongin di kursi meja makan.

"Ibu hanya mencoba obat penghilang ingatan tertentu."

"Obat?"

"Iya. Itu bisa menghilangkan ingatan tertentu, dan Ibu mencoba apakah Jongin bisa mengingat kejadian dimana Ibu menamparnya."

Sehun memutar bola matanya—kadang ia berpikir, ada benarnya ia menjadi orang yang gila teknologi, Ibunya sendiri gila dengan bidang farmasi. Cuma Jongin sepertinya tidak menggilai apapun—hanya saja, saudaranya itu adalah alat pembunuh yang luar biasa.

Seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa saja.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Tunggu saja sampai Jongin sadar."

Sehun bengong lagi, "Astaga, Ibu…"

Namun, tidak lama kemudian, Jongin mengerang dan membuka matanya. Ia menatap Taehee dan Sehun dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa aku?—" Jongin memegang kepalanya yang masih agak pening.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Taehee. Jongin memandangnya agak lama.

"Apa maksud Ibu?—argh!"

Jongin akhirnya mengerang sekali lagi—salahkan Sehun yang menekan bekas tamparan Taehee di pipinya. "Kau ingat ini?"

"Siapa yang menamparku?" Jongin tahu persis di pipinya adalah bekas tamparan, tapi ia tidak ingat siapa yang menamparnya, "Kau yang menamparku?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Ibu yang menamparmu. Ibu sedang mencoba obat buatan ibu untuk diberikan pada keluarga Do agar mereka melupakan keberadaan Kyungsoo dan kita bisa membawa Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan mereka." Taehee tersenyum anggun, "Dan sepertinya ini berhasil. Ibu hanya perlu menambah kadar _propranolol*_ saja."

Sehun dan Jongin hanya menggumam mengerti. Cara Taehee cukup licik juga.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasang lensa kontaknya dengan hati-hati. Matanya yang semula abu-abu kebiruan sudah digantikan dengan warna mata orang Asia—cokelat tua.

Pagi ini seperti biasa—ia ingin berangkat ke universitas tempat ia belajar. Sejujurnya ia sedikit takut jika emosinya akan meledak jika ia melihat Chanyeol di kampus nanti. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya menahan diri untuk membolos hari ini.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah menunggumu."

Ini dia yang Kyungsoo maksud. Entah rencana apa yang sudah dibuat Margaret dan Taehee hingga Kyungsoo harus berangkat dengan jemputan Jongin hari ini. Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau ada gosip macam-macam lagi di kampus mengenai dirinya—seperti dulu saat ia baru berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Dan sekarang, jika anak-anak di kampus melihatnya datang dengan Jongin setelah baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang akan keluar dari mulut-mulut busuk beberapa orang.

Meskipun Kyungsoo berasal dari keluarga kaya, di kampusnya ia tidak populer—berbeda dengan Kris yang populer dari jaman ia sekolah sampai bekerja sekarang. Malah, keluarga Kyungsoo yang kaya sering dijadikan bahan pembicaraan ketika gadis itu berhasil mendapatkan rangking atau penghargaan yang bagus atas kerja kerasnya.

"_Dia sudah ditawari oleh universitas psikologi terbaik itu untuk pindah dan melanjutkan kuliahnya hingga gelar doktor disana."_

"_Tentu saja dia bisa melakukan segalanya meskipun jelek begitu, keluarganya kan kaya."_

"_Dia pasti pakai uang.."_

"_Atau kalau tidak, jangan-jangan dia membayar dengan—"_

"—Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika suara teriakan ibunya terdengar dari bingkai pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa dan menyapa ibunya dengan kaku, "Ha-halo, Bu."

Margaret berkacak pinggang, "Sampai kapan kau terus bersolek, huh? Sebentar lagi jam tujuh, kau akan terlambat jika makin lama."

Siapa yang bersolek? Batin Kyungsoo. Gadis itu segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar.

"Aku pergi, Bu. Oh, Aku pergi Ayah! Aku pergi dulu, Kris!"

Kris beserta Tuan Do yang masih berada di meja makan menggeleng melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo, "Apa cuma aku yang merasa sapaannya hari ini agak aneh?"

"Tidak, Ayah. Aku pun merasa begitu."

.

.

"Dimana arah kampusmu?"

"Dari sini masih lurus sekitar 500 meter lagi, kemudian belok kiri."

"Oke, aku mengerti."

Pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya sampai sekitar situ saja. Kyungsoo dengan sebal mengakui penampilan Jongin memang oke—tapi itu terlalu mencolok jika disandingkan dengan penampilannya saat ini. Kyungsoo seperti ingin membolos saja.

Tapi, tidak.

"Dari sini belok kiri?" Tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin memutar stir ke kiri. Kyungsoo melirik pemuda disebelahnya sekali lagi.

Padahal ibunya bilang ia dan Jongin berusia sama. Apa Jongin tidak meneruskan pendidikan? Seperti kuliah? Atau mungkin Jongin sudah bekerja?

Melihat dari pakaian yang dipakai atau penampilan Jongin saat ini—Kyungsoo yakin Jongin atau mungkin keluarganya adalah keluarga yang mapan. Berarti pekerjaan mereka pastilah pekerjaan yang berpenghasilan bagus.

Kyungsoo merutuki pikirannya sendiri—ia seperti perempuan materialistis saja.

"Kau mau kuturunkan dimana?" suara Jongin bertanya lagi—membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo yang sudah menjalar kemana-mana. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Jongin sudah bicara lagi.

"Aku antar sampai ke dalam bagaimana?"

Memang seperti pertanyaan, tapi, Jongin sudah menyetir mobilnya memasuki area kampus. Kyungsoo menghela nafas—melepaskan suara tertahan di tenggorokan yang pada akhirnya tetap tidak bisa keluar.

Ketika Jongin turun terlebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu mobilnya, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa mata para gadis-gadis di kampus sudah mendapat view yang paling segar hari ini.

Kyungsoo langsung mendengar pekikan kaget dari gadis-gadis itu ketika akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil. Ketika Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya kepada mereka semua, gadis-gadis itu segera menyingkir—masih dengan bisikan kecil yang tidak dapat Kyungsoo dengar.

Jongin bukannya tidak memperhatikan itu, ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya, Jongin bisa melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang risih.

"Kau tidak segera kembali?" tanyanya.

Jongin berdeham sebentar, "Jika aku sedikit berkeliling di kampusmu, kau tidak akan keberatan kan?"

Ya jelas saja Kyungsoo tidak akan keberatan—ralat, tidak bisa keberatan, karena ia bukan pemilik kampus ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian menuju gedung jurusannya, ia sudah tidak peduli kemana perginya Jongin. Gadis itu hanya ingin menyelesaikan kuliahnya hari ini dan segera kembali ke rumah tanpa harus bertemu—

"Ah!" saking sibuknya melamun, Kyungsoo sampai menabrak seseorang. Kyungsoo langsung menatap orang itu—tapi,

"Aish, kau rupanya."

Suaranya berat—Chanyeol. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menduga akan bertemu lelaki brengsek itu secepat ini. Gadis itu segera mengucap, "Maafkan aku." Sambil mengambil jalan di sebelah Chanyeol, tapi pemuda itu menahan lengannya dengan muka yang jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada saat ia tersenyum bodoh—senyum licik.

"Hei, kau buru-buru sekali. Kita baru putus kemarin kan, Kyungsoo sayang? Kau tidak ingin menyapa mantan pacarmu ini, hm?"

Kyungsoo berontak kecil, "Tidak. Aku sedang buru-buru Chanyeol, lepaskan aku."

"Kenapa kau sombong sekali?" Chanyeol meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan mendongakkannya paksa, "Aku bisa saja melakukan apapun padamu sekarang, kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak meludahi wajah Chanyeol saat itu juga. Tapi, tanpa ia duga, pemuda itu malah menggiringnya ke sebuah lorong yang sepi—mendadak firasat Kyungsoo menjadi sangat buruk.

Benar saja, Chanyeol langsung menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding dan menciumnya dengan paksa. Kyungsoo meronta—memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke bahu Chanyeol—mendorongnya beberapa kali. Nihil, tenaganya kalah jauh. Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Chanyeol sudah meraba dadanya.

Lelaki ini kurang ajar! Kyungsoo mulai menangis saat itu. Benar-benar—

"—kurang ajar."

Satu bogem mentah melayang ke perut Chanyeol—sangat keras hingga lelaki jangkung itu sedikit terpental. Kyungsoo tentu bisa melihat darah yang langsung keluar dari hidung Chanyeol. Apa pukulan itu tepat mengenai letak jantungnya?

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah berlawanan dan terkejut begitu mendapati siapa yang berdiri disana—orang yang sudah memukul Chanyeol.

"Jongin?"

Jongin berdiri disana—rupanya pemuda itu yang meninju Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri dengan sebuah ringisan kecil. Ia menyeringai, lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Oh, man. Kau tahu? Kau sudah mengganggu kesenangan orang lain." Chanyeol mengatakannya seperti orang mabuk. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ia pernah menyukai orang seperti ini—bahkan berpacaran dengannya.

Jongin tidak merubah ekspresinya sama sekali—membuat Kyungsoo sedikit takut, sedangkan Chanyeol menggeram marah.

Jongin mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas dengan mata memicing—Kyungsoo bahkan terkejut dengan perubahan wajah itu.

Menakutkan. Kyungsoo baru pertama kalinya melihat Jongin menggunakan emosi pada raut wajahnya. Seperti wajah iblis—yah, wajah yang misterius, tatapan mata itu bahkan membuat nyali Chanyeol ciut seketika.

Menakutkan—juga mengagumkan.

"Apa maumu, orang asing?!" Chanyeol berteriak kepada Jongin, "Jika kau ingin selamat, sebaiknya segera pergi atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu!"

Chanyeol dengan mudah terpancing. Jongin menyeringai semakin lebar, ia mendekati Chanyeol selangkah—dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ia bergerak mundur.

"Lihat dirimu sekarang, tidak lebih dari seekor anak burung gereja yang menghadapi seekor ular." Ujar Jongin dengan suara rendah, "Dengan kondisi seperti ini kau masih bisa bicara seperti itu? Naïf sekali."

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa—padahal pemuda di depannya ini tidak mengancamnya dengan apapun. Tapi, dengan mudahnya ia terperangkap dalam permainan kata-kata dan mata pemuda ini. Rasanya seperti menghadapi sesuatu yang sangat gelap—membuatnya ketakutan.

"Jo-Jongin.." Kyungsoo memanggil pemuda itu pelan, membuat Jongin menoleh.

Dapat!

Chanyeol langsung membuka pisau lipat di sakunya dan bergerak untuk menikam Jongin. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu berteriak, Jongin langsung melompat tinggi keatas, dan ketika Chanyeol berkedudukan dibawahnya, dengan mudah ia menginjak punggung pemuda itu.

Chanyeol jatuh. Wajahnya membentur lantai.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus apa disana. Wajah gadis itu sudah dipenuhi keringat—ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ia dianggap tidak hadir hari ini, jam kelasnya sudah mulai sejak lima belas menit lalu. Ia ingin melerai, tapi ia hanya gadis yang sama sekali buta akan beladiri. Lagipula, perkelahian ini bukan main-main.

"Aku sangat benci seseorang yang menyerang saat lawannya tidak siap. Pengecut."

Chanyeol yang dikatai begitu benar-benar emosi. Ia mengarahkan pisaunya membabi-buta. Setelah beberapa kali menghindar, Jongin bisa menahan tangannya dengan mudah. Pemuda itu memutar lengan Chanyeol sebelum kemudian membanting tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan keras ke lantai.

Chanyeol merasa tulang punggungnya remuk. Padahal ini hanya satu bantingan, tapi, darah memaksa keluar lagi—kali ini dari mulutnya.

Jongin melepaskannya dengan acuh, "Itu pelajaran untukmu, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol terengah, ia menatap Jongin dengan takut sekarang—meski wajah pemuda itu kembali datar seperti biasa.

"Kali ini aku melepaskanmu. Meski aku belum mengenal gadis ini, tapi aku sudah dijodohkan dengannya." Jongin berucap tanpa beban—tanpa menatap Kyungsoo, "Aku bertugas melindunginya."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya, pemuda itu menyeringai remeh, "Ha? Jadi setelah yang terjadi diantara kita, kau meminta orangtuamu untuk mencarikanmu jodoh? Hah? Hahahahah!" Chanyeol tertawa keras, "Benar-benar rendah sekali! Kau takut tidak akan ada yang mau denganmu kan?"

Kyungsoo tertunduk. Poninya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Pasti laki-laki ini dibeli oleh ayahmu kan? Cheh! Pasti mudah sekali begi keluarga kaya untuk mendapatkan menantu seekor angsa meski mereka hanya punya bebek jelek. Tentu semua hanya karena uang! Hahaha! Betul kan, Kyungsoo?! Pemuda ini dan keluarganya pasti hanya menginginkan uang dan kekuasaan keluargamu!"

Bibir Kyungsoo gemetaran mendengar semua perkataan Chanyeol. "—tutup mulutmu."

Jongin hanya diam—ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang menahan emosi. Namun, kalimat yang selanjutnya dikatakan oleh gadis itu sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Jongin.

"—bunuh dia…"

"—bunuh dia, Jongin…"

Mata Chanyeol melotot. "A-apa?"

"Baiklah." Jongin menyahuti permintaan Kyungsoo sama patuhnya seperti saat ia menuruti omongan Taehee. Selanjutnya, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak percaya ketika Jongin menarik pistol dari balik jaket tebalnya dan mengarahkan laras pada Chanyeol—membidik.

"Ini adalah perintah." Bibir Jongin bergerak sebelum telunjuk kanannya menarik pelatuk perlahan.

DHOR!

Darah menodai pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin segera bergerak menuju tubuh Chanyeol dan menyuntikkan sesuatu ke kedua nadi pemuda itu sebelum aliran darahnya benar-benar berhenti.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Ujar Jongin, "Jangan meninggalkan barang milikmu, apapun itu."

Jongin menghapus darah di pipi Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan menarik lengan gadis itu untuk segera kembali ke kelasnya. "Cepat pergi."

Kyungsoo memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, ia menatap Jongin beberapa saat dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju kelasnya, sementara Jongin masih berada di tempat itu. Ia memandang tubuh Chanyeol yang mulai mongering—efek dari cairan yang disuntikkannya. Obat buatan Taehee yang bisa membuat apapun menjadi kering dan hancur seperti debu—sebetulnya, Taehee membuatnya untuk mengeringkan brokoli, atau beberapa buah dan sayur lain untuk dibuat vitamin. Debu yang tercipta pun benar-benar ringan, sehingga mudah tertiup angin kecil sekalipun. Jongin yakin, dalam hitungan sepuluh menit, debu itu sudah habis berterbangan.

"Padahal hanya masalah sepele. Bahkan ini bukan tugas dengan bayaran." Gumam Jongin—menghela nafas.

Jongin bergerak melangkahi mayat itu.

—melangkahi juga sebuah bola mata setengah hancur yang penuh dengan darah. Milik Chanyeol yang terpental saat ia menembak mata itu.

"Sepertinya kita akan benar-benar cocok, Kyungsoo."

.

.

DHOR!

Semua mahasiswa yang mendengar bunyi ledakan senjata api itu lantas terkejut. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, semuanya panik—terutama yang memiliki kelas di dekat gudang bekas aula kampus.

Para dosen menyuruh semua tenang, dan segera menghubungi security untuk memeriksa lorong sepi dekat gudang bekas aula tersebut—mereka terlalu takut untuk memeriksa sendiri.

Polisi juga ikut menyelidiki pada akhirnya.

Tidak ada yang ditemukan di lokasi tersebut. Kecuali sebuah bola mata nyaris hancur milik Park Chanyeol, dengan sebuah timah silinder yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh Negara manapun sebagai senjata di bumi.

.

.

"Ta-dah! Kau cantik sekali, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah kakak lelakinya—Kris. "Terima kasih, Kris."

"Hari ini hari pernikahanmu. Yah, meskipun berlangsung tertutup, kuharap kau tidak kecewa." Kris menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo untuk mengantar adiknya itu sampai ke depan gereja—dimana ayah mereka menunggu disana.

"Tidak, ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

Ini adalah tepat satu minggu setelah Jongin membunuh Chanyeol atas perintah Kyungsoo. Mereka akhirnya melaksanakan pernikahan secara tertutup di sebuah gereja kecil di daerah Goyang—tempat Kyungsoo dilahirkan.

Meski Margaret agak terkejut ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin—yang diam-diam karena lelah mendengar ocehan Sehun yang selalu mengatakan ingin pulang setiap jam—sama-sama menginginkan ini dipercepat, tapi Tuan Do menyetujuinya. Taehee pun agak lega, karena ia tidak perlu capek-capek membujuk Margaret untuk mempercepat pernikahan mereka—seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan jika Margaret tetap pada pendirian awalnya—baru menikahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin enam bulan kemudian.

"Aku ada kue. Aku membuatnya sendiri khusus untuk kalian bertiga." Taehee menyodorkan kue—yang diam-diam sudah ia campuri dengan obat yang bisa menghilangkan ingatan tertentu—pada Tuan Do, Margaret, dan Kris ketika acara sumpah pernikahan telah selesai. Saat ini mereka berada di rumah keluarga Do—kembali lebih dulu dari gereja.

Taehee sudah benar-benar mempertimbangkan jangka waktu ingatan, berapa banyak ingatan, dan lama waktu ingatan yang ingin dihapus dengan takaran obat yang dibuatnya.

"Bibi sampai repot-repot." Kris bergurau, Tuan Do juga tertawa pelan. "Tapi, kelihatannya enak untuk dicoba."

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan, Kris. Ayo, kalian makan bersama-sama."

Ketiga anggota keluarga Do sama sekali tidak curiga. Taehee semakin senang ketika mereka memakan kue itu bersama-sama, artinya reaksi itu akan sama-sama terjadi sehingga mereka tidak bisa saling mengingatkan akan efek obat itu setelah memakannya.

Taehee tersenyum miris, "Maafkan aku, ya."

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tiba di rumah sementara yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Jongin. Ada Sehun juga disana—sebelumnya bertugas sebagai supir untuk mobil yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Maaf, harus membuatmu menunggu. Tapi, aku harus mengambil beberapa barangku yang tertinggal, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak apa."

"Baiklah, ku tinggalkan dulu ya."

Jongin segera beranjak menuju kamarnya, sementara Sehun tertinggal di ruang tengah bersama Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati perempuan yang sekarang ini sudah resmi berstatus sebagai kakak iparnya.

"Kyungsoo." Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

Dhk!

Dhk!

Dhk!

Sehun menotok leher dan beberapa persendian Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu lemas dan akhirnya pingsan. Sehun mendongak keatas tangga dan sudah menemukan Jongin disana.

"Kau bisa mengaktifkan alatku?"

Jongin memberikan jempol, "Aku sudah belajar berkali-kali untuk itu. Omong-omong, terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu caranya menotok dengan lembut."

"Bagus." Sehun tersenyum puas, "Aku tahu kau bisa menghancurkan tubuh istrimu jika kau menotoknya, sekarang bopong sendiri tubuh istrimu ini. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu Ibu dan segera kembali ke planet Quaser sekarang juga!"

Jongin tersenyum datar. Ia melompat dari lantai dua dan menggantikan Sehun membopong tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin memperhatikan wajah gadis—yang sekarang tanpa rambut yang dikepang dan kacamata.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo begitu cantik. Jongin mengakuinya. Pemuda itu membatin pada Kyungsoo.

_Semoga kau bisa membantuku untuk merasakan apa yang tidak bisa kurasakan, Kyungsoo. Aku berharap padamu._

_Anggap saja sebagai bayaran karena aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu satu minggu yang lalu._

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued**

**.**

**.**

***propranolol: **obat yang biasa untuk mengobati tekanan darah tinggi, memiliki senyawa sejenis protein yg disebut alpha-CAM kinase II yang biasa diproduksi otak untuk merespon stress dan memangkas memori-memori yang menyebabkan stress di masa depan—menaikkan level protein dalam otak untuk mempercepat hilangnya memori. Obat ini juga bisa digunakan untuk menghilangkan phobia atau stress pasca trauma.

**yuu's note**: saya ngerasa kematian chanyeol maksa /plak/ tapi, itu adalah bagian cerita yang penting untuk ke jalan selanjutnya.  
>Dan akhir-akhir ini saya gampang banget drop T-T kecapekan dikit langsung demam, tenggorokan sakit dan kepala gampang pusing. Gak enak.<br>nah, sekarang Q/A buat beberapa review yang memang saya rasa harus saya jawab disini;

**Q: emang Jongin gak punya perasaan yah?  
>A<strong>: gak tau juga, hahaha. Tapi, kalau menurut Sehun, Jongin punya perasaan yang terbaik di dunia (di chap 1), kalau di chapter ini dia nolong Kyungsoo tapi bunuh Chanyeol, gimana menurutmu? :x

**Q: Jongin bisa baca pikiran orang? Sifat Kyungsoo aslinya gimana?  
>A:<strong> sebenarnya iya. Tapi belum dijelaskan lebih lanjut. Sebenarnya di prolog sudah saya jelaskan mengenai beberapa orang di planet Jongin yang punya kekuatan supranatural, dan mind-reader itu termasuk supranatural kan? :D  
>kalau Kyungsoo, dia sebenarnya punya bipolar, jadi dia agak moody dan susah ditebak. ditambah dia selalu menyembunyikan emosinya—'diri'nya yang sebenarnya.<p>

**Q: kok kaihun taehee bisa ngajak anak orang buat dijodohin? Mereka gak kuliah?  
>A:<strong> well, keluarga Do nggak ada yang tahu asal-usul pasti keluarga Kim, dan keluarga Do emang nyari orang buat dijodohin sama kyungsoo. Ibaratnya, jongin itu menang sayembara gitulah, tapi menangnya gegara taehee. Dan gimana caranya mereka bisa ke bumi apa sudah terjawab lewat chap ini? Kalau belum, silakan tanya ke sehun yep.  
>kyungsoo kuliah, tapi kaihun enggak. Mereka udah jenius dari oroknya.<p>

**Q: Jongin dari luar planet itu artinya dia alien? pas first night gimana ya?  
>A:<strong> paling suka pertanyaan ini masa xD well, di prolog sudah saya jelaskan tentang asal-usul planetnya Jongin dan orang-orang di dalamnya. Mereka dulunya berasal dari bumi—mereka dipindahkan. Tapi, entah kenapa komunikasi bumi dan planet quaser (planetnya kaihun+taehee) lama-lama jadi renggang hingga mereka tidak saling berhubungan lagi. Komunikasi kedua planet itu putus.  
>masalah first night, kayaknya sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan mereka akan tetap begini(?) m-rated saya focus buat pembunuhan yang mungkin bakal dilakuin Jongin, kekerasan yang bakal dilakuin kyungsoo atau mungkin kalimat yang muncul dari mulut sehun(?)<p>

**Q: peradaban dan teknologi di planetnya Jongin lebih maju daripada bumi yak?  
>A:<strong> Iya. Yang ini juga udah saya jelasin di prolog loh ._.v intelejensi manusia di planet quaser emang jauh lebih tinggi daripada manusia bumi, jadi peradaban mereka lebih maju~

**Q: ada alasan khusus kenapa taehee? Apa ada tambahan cast?  
>A:<strong> sebenarnya gak ada alasan khusus jadiin taehee sebagai cast x'D dan untuk tambahan cast, iya. Saya bakal ngasih tambahan cast seiring berkembangnya cerita. Mungkin agak banyak, dan gak hanya cast dari korea doang sepertinya x)

Doone~ sebelumnya big thanks buat **Lady SooJong, guest, jung .hajaejewels, Kim Kaisoo, elfkaisoo, blackwhite1214, leeraexolnur, , ArraHyeri2, kysmpppprt, RiKyungie, SFA30, Pororo Kim, dyodoleu, 12, kyle, Kim Leera, nikyunmin, doremifaseul, KittenSun, 9394loves, Kim Hyunshi, dan Oh Se Naa**. Arigatou gozaimaaaasu~ /deep bow/

08 January 2015,

**darkestlake**


	4. Yang Dicuri (II)

"Itu tadi keren. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuat Chanyeol lumpuh dan mati seperti tadi. Itu cuma satu tembakan kan?"

"Aku sengaja menembak matanya supaya peluru itu tetap bisa meluncur sampai mencapai otak kecilnya dan membuat syaraf bawah sadarnya kacau. Jantungnya jadi ikut berhenti berdetak, makanya aku cepat menyuntikkan obat dari ibu supaya tubuhnya lekas mengering." Jongin dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Pemuda itu refleks melihat ke belakang—itu tempat tidur Sehun, dimana Kyungsoo yang tengah pingsan dibaringkan disana.

"Berapa lama lagi dia akan sadar?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin sekitar tiga jam lagi. Hei, sejak kapan kau menjadi peduli?" Sehun menoleh penasaran kepada Jongin.

"Aku cuma bertanya."

Sehun mengangguk saja, tidak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Sehun."

"Ya?" Sehun menoleh lagi kearah Jongin, "Kenapa?"

"Yang sedikit tidak kuduga adalah gadis ini sama sekali tidak ketakutan dan panik ketika aku membunuh Chanyeol." Ujar Jongin dengan suara yang terdengar ragu—yang bukan gaya Jongin sama sekali bagi Sehun, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu—mengagetkan." Sehun sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya, pemuda pucat itu menoleh ke belakang—menatap Kyungsoo. "Kupikir dia adalah gadis kutu buku, patuh, pintar, lemah dan penakut."

.

.

**Two Different (same) World** © **darkestlake**

Rating: T+

Warning: AU! OOC! Brothership!kaihun! beware of typo(s)!

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya begitu ia merasa ada sebuah kilatan cahaya yang menyala ketika matanya tengah menutup—gadis itu sudah terjaga.

Rasanya badannya nyaman sekali sampai ia tertidur. Begitu bangun pun rasanya segar.

"Ah, apa ini di tempat spa ya?" pikirnya begitu melihat interior ruangan yang sangat cantik—yang Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu bukan interior kamarnya, "Tapi, kok aku lupa?"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya—berusaha mengingat.

"Ah, bukannya hari ini aku—"

"—menikah?"

Kyungsoo langsung panik—apa ia diculik di hari pernikahannya? Gadis itu segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari kearah pintu. Baru saja ia ingin menggedor pintu itu, pintu itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Sehun. Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, tangannya sudah lebih dulu memukuli perut Sehun dengan keras.

"Ugh! Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" semburnya sambil menahan tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan menghempaskannya, "Aku berniat baik ingin mengantarkan makanan untukmu, tapi kau malah memukulku seperti ini!"

Kyungsoo tentu saja kaget, kenapa bisa ada Sehun? Ia tahu bahwa Sehun adalah saudara Jongin, tapi kenapa malah Sehun yang mengantarkan makanan untuknya?

Sebenarnya ia dimana?

Kyungsoo yang terlalu bingung langsung saja menerobos Sehun dan berlari keluar kamar. Sehun berteriak padanya—memintanya kembali. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak mematuhinya. Gadis itu terus berlari sampai ia melihat ada pintu rumah dan membukanya dengan cepat—rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk segera lari dari sini. Begitu pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo segera berniat melangkah keluar dan teriakan Sehun yang tidak berhasil mengejarnya terdengar jauh lebih keras.

"AWAS!"

Grep.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat ia merasakan pinggangnya dirangkul dengan kuat dan segera ditarik ke dalam. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Jongin yang tengah merangkulnya.

"Jangan ceroboh." Bisiknya dingin, "Coba lihat apa yang ada di depanmu."

Kyungsoo selanjutnya sangat terkejut begitu menuruti kata-kata Jongin. Di depannya tidak ada apapun—tapi, Kyungsoo bisa melihat kota di bawah lantai rumah yang beruntungnya masih bisa ia pijaki. Kyungsoo bisa melihat puncak menara di depan rumah itu dan beberapa pesawat serta awan kecil lembut yang terasa basah saat melewati pipinya.

"Untung tekanan udara sedang stabil, kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah terbawa angin tadi."

Terdengar suara Sehun yang berucap sambil menghela nafas lega. Tapi, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

Karena ia tahu, ia tidak lagi berada di bumi.

"HUAAAAA~"

Kyungsoo menagis kencang di pelukan Jongin saat itu juga. Sehun yang melihat langsung menghampiri saudaranya untuk melihat keadaan 'kakak ipar' yang ternyata bisa menangis sekeras itu setelah bangun dari pingsan.

Jongin menyuruh Sehun untuk mundur dengan sebuah isyarat, ia melayangkan telapak tangannya setelah menarik Kyungsoo mundur dari tepi rumahnya itu.

Plak!

Jongin memukul bahu Kyungsoo dengan keras sampai gadis itu tiba-tiba terdiam. Sehun melotot melihatnya, "Jongin, kau apakan istri—"

"Dia tertawa, Sehun. Dia tidak menangis."

Sehun seolah tidak percaya dengan kalimat Jongin. Ia mengecek sekali lagi kondisi Kyungsoo, dan ternyata benar, gadis itu tidak menangis, melainkan tawa lirih yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Hihi… tidak aku sangka ternyata pria yang sudah menikah denganku ini pintar juga."

Jongin menoleh lagi kearah Sehun yang kebingungan, "Bukannya katamu kau mau menjemput Ibu?"

"Iya, Jongin. Tapi, dia—"

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, dia sudah menikah denganku."

Sehun berpikir—ragu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo serta Jongin.

Jongin menuntun tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya—yang mengejutkannya sudah disiapkan oleh Taehee utuk menjadi kamarnya dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti Jongin dan diam.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau bukan gadis dengan psikologi normal."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil menunjukkan senyum tipis, "Lalu kenapa?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah siap untuk memiliki istri, karena aku takut dia akan mendapatkan masalah jika menikah denganku." Jongin berucap dengan datar, berdiri sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di tepi ranjang kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Kau sejujurnya manis juga."

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Jongin berdecih karena 'pujiannya'.

"Beritahu aku kenapa."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin. Mendadak gadis itu merasa pening—rasa cemas tiba-tiba mengancamnya dan Kyungsoo mendadak gelisah.

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menahan rasa pusing itu, matanya terasa pedih karena sejak tadi ia belum melepas lensa kontaknya. Tapi, ia sungguh tidak ingin menunjukkan warna matanya pada Jongin.

"Kau—" Jongin berjeda—menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tengah gelisah, "Bahkan kau tidak sedih saat berpisah dari orangtuamu."

"Jangan ingatkan aku pada mereka!" Kyungsoo berseru, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku!"

"Apa? Kau pasti penderita bipolar disorder. Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu." Jongin melirik Kyungsoo, "Lensa kontak itu tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk membaca matamu, jadi lensa itu tidak ada gunanya."

Jongin maju untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, menahan wajah gadis itu dan melepaskan lensa kontaknya dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Kyungsoo memekik sakit ketika Jongin menempelkan telunjuknya ke mata Kyungsoo.

Begitu kedua lensa itu terlepas, Jongin sedikit dibuat takjub dengan warna asli mata Kyungsoo—kelabu yang nyaris biru. Warna mata yang cantik dan Kyungsoo memilikinya secara alami. Sepertinya gen asing dari Nyonya Margaret hanya memberi satu ciri dominan hanya pada warna mata putrinya. Ini berbanding terbalik dengan kakak lelaki Kyungsoo—Kris—yang hampir seluruh entitasnya dibalut dominan British, namun matanya bercitra Asia, berwarna cokelat.

"Kau ini…"Kyungsoo mencibir, "Bukan manusia biasa?"

"Seperti itulah." Jongin berujar, "Aku kan memang bukan manusia Bumi."

Kalimat Jongin seperti baru saja menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kembali terlihat terkejut dan gelisah. Ia bertanya pada Jongin, "Sebenarnya aku dimana?"

"Quaser." Jongin menjawab, "Planet Quaser, yang dulunya disebut 'adik' dari Bumi."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo berusaha mendengar dengan baik, "Quaser?"

"Hanya manusia Bumi yang hidup sejak setengah abad lalu yang sepertinya masih mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Bumi dan Quaser." Ujar Jongin, "Pihak Bumi sepertinya sudah benar-benar menghilangkan hal tersebut dari seluruh ingatan individu yang tersisa."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang lebih penting, sekarang, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo merinding karena Jongin berbisik di telinganya. Namun, entah kenapa dirinya tetap merasa tenang.

"Kau harus memperbaiki mentalmu.. aku akan membantumu."

.

.

Quaser?

Kyungsoo baru saja mandi dan mengenakan gaun tidurnya. Gaun tidur itu sebenarnya lumayan tipis seperti lingerie. Ia memang tidak sempat membawa atau membeli pakaian apapun di planet ini dan yang siapkan oleh ibu mertuanya hanyalah beberapa gaun tidur. Kyungsoo sendiri mengakui bahwa keluarga Taehee cukup baik. Serta Jongin datar dan Sehun yang lumayan ekspresif akan bisa mengimbangi suasana hatinya yang berubah-ubah. Ketika Kyungsoo bertanya, kenapa Sehun bisa baik padanya, pemuda pucat itu menjawab ketus, _"Kau adalah istri dari kakak kembarku yang sedingin es antartika itu, jadi tidak mungkin aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk karena kau bukan sandera."_

Kyungsoo sejujurnya juga ingin memperotes Taehee mengenai pakaiannya saat ini, gaun tidur ini terlalu tipis. Tapi, wanita yang sudah berusia hampir setengah abad itu sudah meminta Kyungsoo untuk maklum karena pakaian yang dipesan untuk Kyungsoo baru akan datang besok.

Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjangnya dan mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar. Mendadak ia teringat kamarnya di rumah dimana ia biasanya dapat melihat suasana langit malam Seoul sebelum tidur. Langit-langit kamarnya adalah kaca anti peluru, Tuan Do yang memberikan hal itu ketika Kyungsoo berulang tahun yang ke lima belas.

Ia merindukan rumahnya.

Ia merindukan... keluarganya.

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar ketika ia mendengar suara pintu bergeser. Jongin masuk, dengan diam melepaskan mantel dan sepatunya lalu langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

Melihat Jongin membuat Kyungsoo teringat tujuan awalnya. Ia sangat ingin seperti Jongin, tidak memiliki emosi yang terlihat. Ia sangat ingin mengendalikan emosinya yang berlebihan, ia sangat ingin menghilangkan emosinya.

Emosi...

Emosi...

Marah, sedih, senang, khawatir, cemas, kecewa.

Semuanya berlebihan. Melelahkan. Di luar kendali.

Kyungsoo merasa sesak. Meratapi keadaannya hanya membuatnya iri, sedih terhadap orang yang tenang. Menyembunyikan semuanya dibalik kacamata dan dandanan kutu buku membuatnya lelah. Setiap saat ia merasa lelah. Tapi, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarganya yang sudah dikenal dimana-mana. Terutama ibunya.

"Ibu..." tanpa sadar matanya berair. Sesak itu semakin mengikat dan rasa mual mendorong sesak itu untuk keluar. Kyungsoo merubah posisinya menjadi duduk melipat lutut. Tangannya memeluk kaki dan wajahnya tersembunyi di lututnya. Gadis itu terisak-isak teringat ibunya. Terisak-isak mengingat kondisinya yang tidak normal. Kenapa Tuhan memberinya penyakit jiwa seperti ini? Akan jauh lebih baik jika ia sekalian menjadi gila sehingga akalnya tidak bisa mengingat moral dan ia tidak sadar akan norma. Ia tidak akan merasa terbebani dan lelah meski ia diluar kendali atau mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan citra dan harga diri karena tidak ada seorangpun yang meliril dan peduli padanya.

Bahkan mati pun terdengar lebih baik dibanding kondisinya sekarang.

Kyungsoo mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Jongin pasti sudah selesai. Tapi, ia tidak peduli, tangisnya tidak bisa berhenti. Sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam perasaannya membuat Kyungsoo semakin terpuruk, sedih dan menyesali keadaannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo merasakan hangat di dahinya dan mengangkat kepala. Ia menatap Jongin yang menempelkan telapak tangan di dahinya. Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Dunia ini memang kejam, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin dan menatap Jongin begitu lurus. Iris kebiruannya melebar dan Jongin menarik tangannya dari dahi Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau merasa hampir gila karena memiliki emosi berlebihan padahal kau tidak merasa ingin mengeluarkannya," Jongin berjeda. Matanya memicing dengan iri menyipit. Lelaki itu terlihat mengagumkan dengan matanya yang memancarkan bahwa ia sedang serius. Kyungsoo mengetahuinya meski wajah Jongin tetap datar, tapi, selanjutnya mata itu memancar sedih. Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kau... sedih?" Bisiknya serak.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Jongin berucap nyaris terkejut.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Jongin kini menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aku kebalikan dari dirimu. Meski aku merasakan dorongan dari dalam diriku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri." Jongin berucap.

"Tidak punya emosi. Itulah aku. Jadi, jika kau tertarik karena aku tidak berekspresi. Itu adalah hal bodoh."

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo langsung menyangkal. "Aku ingin begitu!"

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki emosi. Kau akan merasa seperti mayat. Seperti robot."

"Kau juga tidak mengerti rasanya memiliki banyak emosi berlebihan yang ingin membuatmu meledak sampai kau berpikir lebih baik mati daripada menderita seperti itu!"

Kyungsoo berteriak dengan nada tinggi. Tanpa ia sadari kemarahannya muncul. Ia menatap Jongin dengan bengis sementara Jongin tetap tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Setidaknya orang-orang masih mengerti tuntutan yang kau inginkan. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ujar Jongin. "Memang itu tidak masalah saat ini. Tapi, aku selalu iri dengan teman-teman sepermainanku. Bahkan aku iri dengan Sehun karena dia bisa merengek dengan manja atau menangis ketika menginginkan sebuah mainan sehingga ibuku memberikan perhatian lebih padanya sejak kecil karena Sehun lebih rewel." Jongin menggeser posisi duduknya agar ia benar-benar bisa menghadap Kyungsoo. "Aku yang diam terkadang terlupakan jika aku tidak bicara."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Matanya menatap Jongin dengan penasaran, namun sisa kemarahannya masih terlihat dari bola matanya.

"Dan karena aku tidak bisa menolak atau menuntut, aku selalu dianggap main-main saat kecil. Kau hanya bisa merasa kosong di saat masa-masa paling menyenangkan saat kau masih anak-anak. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?"

Kyungsoo merasakan kesepian luar biasa yang menyergapnya saat menangkap pandangan mata Jongin. Mata itu begitu dingin, gelap, sepi. Kyungsoo tertegun dalam bawah sadarnya dan seolah melihat Jongin kecil yang menatap jauh ke keramaian sementara bocah itu sendiri berada di dalam rumah yang gelap.

"Sejujurnya kita mengalami hal yang kurang lebih sama." Jongin meneruskan dan Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dengan ketiba-tibaan itu, "Hanya cara Tuhan yang memberikannya berbeda."

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, gadis itu menangkupkan telapaknya di rahang tegas Jongin, meniti garisnya dengan teliti dengan sedikit kekaguman begitu menyadari Jongin bukanlah pemuda dengan masa kecil biasa. Jongin begitu dingin bukan karena keinginannya. Semua itu sudah takdir dari Tuhan.

Takdir Tuhan?

Atau nasib?

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo dengan mata yang memicing, memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan gadis itu.

"Kita pasti bisa merubahnya." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkejut dengan hal itu. Setahunya penderita bipolar tidak memiliki pola pikir untuk bangkit, tapi Kyungsoo berbeda. Ia memiliki keinginan untuk melemahkan kelemahannya.

"Kau mengisiku dan aku akan mengisimu. Kita pasti bisa melakukannya bersama, meski kita belum saling mengenal dan mencintai tapi kita sudah menikah." Kyungsoo berucap dengan wajah yang serius, "Kita bisa mengusahakannya bersama kan?"

Jongin sedikit menarik satu sudut bibirny keatas. Meneruskan keinginan mendadak dalam otaknya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Mengecup bibir gadis itu dalam gerakan lambat namun berlangsung begitu singkat. Cukup singkat untuk membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Kau tidak perlu seterkejut itu. Bukannya kau sudah bilang kalau kita sudah menikah?" Jongin mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan gerakan yang lembut. Bahkan dengan gerakan seperti itu saja sudah hampir membuat Kyungsoo terlena.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang menarik, Kyungsoo."

.

.

"Jadi semalam bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun pagi ini begitu ia dan Jongin berkumpul di ruangan pribadi mereka berdua. Ruangan dimana mereka melakukan aktivitas pekerjaan mereka.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin balik.

Sehun berdecak, "Maksudku ya malam pertamamu lah. Kau tidak melakukan apapun dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia gadis yang polos dan menyedihkan, aku tidak tega menyerangnya." Jongin lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waffle madu dengan teh aroma sakura di depannya. Itu semua adalah buatan Taehee. Asap waffle bahkan masih mengepul samar. Jongin memang hanya menyukai makanan buatan ibunya.

"Keren, Jongin. Kau bahkan pernah membunuh seorang kakek yang tengah menggendong cucunya ke sekolah." Sehun memberikan PC tabletnya kepada Jongin, "Itu target baru. Datanya ada beserta foto dibawah."

Jongin menggeser layar tab Sehun ke bawah, "Kakek itu mantan koruptor negara."

"Bukan masalah itu. Kau bahkan tidak peduli pada cucunya." Sehun berucap lagi, agak kesal. "Bagaimana target itu menurutmu? Terima atau tidak?"

"Nominal yang ditawarkan lumayan juga." Jongin berucap, "Dari levelnya juga sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit untuk dibunuh."

"Stephanie Hwang adalah cucu dari mantan dewan negara terkaya. Usianya 25 tahun. Dia sangat arogan dan dikenal sombong, sering terlibat dunia malam. Baru-baru ini mengancam ingin menghancurkan sebuah panti asuhan dalam waktu dekat karena ada anak panti asuhan tersebut yang bermain bola di taman kota dan menendang bola itu tanpa sengaja mengenai wajahnya."

"Cocok sekali dengan wajahnya." Komentar Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu? Menurutku wajahnya cantik."

"Ya memang cantik," sahut Jongin, "Tapi, aku tidak suka dengan matanya."

"Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah cucu mantan dewan negara sedangkan Ibu adalah anggota dewan negara. Kita harus berhati-hati jika tidak ingin menimbulkan konflik di dalam badan negara." Sehun berucap panjang lebar.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin membunuh Stephanie?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau mungkin akan terkejut karena hal ini." Sehun menyeringai, "Nickhun Buck Horvejkul, kekasih Stephanie sendiri."

.

.

"Ugh..."

Kyungsoo bangun dengan rasa pedih dan berat di matanya. Gadis itu melangkah dari tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya sekilas di wastafel dan menatap matanya yang terlihat membengkak.

"Menyedihkan sekali.." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya memilih untuk mandi terlebih dulu dan begitu selesai mandi Taehee tepat memanggilnya untuk sarapan.

"Astaga, matamu kenapa, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Taehee begitu melihat mata Kyungsoo, "Pasti rasanya tidak enak. Itu bengkak sekali. Apa Jongin sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, huh?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi." Ujarnya.

"Mana bisa begitu! Habiskan dulu makananmu dan tunggu sampai aku kembali." Taehee berucap sama seperti Jongin, tidak bisa dibantah. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan ibu mertuanya.

Taehee datang dengan membawa bedak mutiara. Menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menutup matanya dan mulai memoleskan bedak itu pada wajah menantunya. Taehee tersenyum untuk beberapa saat ketika Kyungsoo terlihat begitu rileks. Taehee mengetuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo dengan buku jari telunjuknya.

"Rasanya dingin kan?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum karena kebaikan Taehee. Taehee mengingatkannya pada ibunya, Nyonya Margaret. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis lagi, tapi masih menghargai mertuanya yang baru saja mengompres matanya dengan bedak mutiara.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo? Dari dulu aku sangat menginginkan anak perempuan." Taehee mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, merapatkan kursi makan yang ia duduki untuk lebih mendekat pada menantunya, "Tapi, aku hanya punya kesempatan untuk mengandung satu kali saja. Setelah Jongin dan Sehun lahir, rahimku divonis rusak." Ujarnya meneruskan.

Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Yah, siapa peduli. Lagipula aku juga tidak memiliki suami." Taehee tertawa. Yang kali ini membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Jelas saja. Lalu Jongin dan Sehun itu dari benih siapa?

"Disini rata-rata perempuan yang mandiri memilih metode bayi tabung jika ingin mendapatkan keturunan. Meski mereka tidak bersuami, itu bukan aib. Karena itulah, di Quaser banyak terjadi kasus asusila karena batasan norma memang diabaikan. Manusia Quaser dibutakan teknologi, dan mereka rusak." Taehee berhenti mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo. Wanita yang tetap terlihat cantik itu meletakkan tangannya di meja makan dan menghela napas.

"Aku juga terlambat melindungi putra-putraku. Meski mereka tidak melanggar norma yang ada dan malah bertingkah seperti para pahlawan, aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Ujarnya dengan tawa pelan. "Mereka dikaruniai kecerdasan luar biasa, Jongin khususnya memiliki kemampuan mind-reader, dan aku ingin melindungi mereka agar mereka bisa menggunakannya dengan baik."

Kyungsoo yang masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Taehee akhirnya bertanya, "Lalu kenapa Anda menikahkan Jongin dengan saya?"

Taehee tertawa, "Kupikir kau bisa menyelamatkan Jongin karena aku tidak bisa mengikatnya denganku seperti yang kulakukan pada Sehun."

Menyelamatkan Jongin? Mengikat? Kyungsoo mengernyit. Berpikir keras sambil menatap mata Taehee lamat-lamat. Berusaha keras membaca ekspresi dari ibu mertuanya.

.

.

**-to be continued**

.

.

;; big thanks to all who left their reviews on previous chapters. Forgive me for this very short chapter and cannot write down all ur name here. I'm soooo sorry guys bcz of long update and i'm not sure with this chapter. Pls forgive me for all. But, lemme throws love for anyone who read and reviewing here;;

Banjarmasin, 12 Februari 2015

**darkestlake.**


End file.
